justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Brand New Start
'"Brand New Start"' by ''Anja is featured on Just Dance 4 as a code-redeemable track. Dancer The coach is a female explorer who is wearing a orange explorer hat which covers her brown hair which is tied in a long ponytail. She is also wearing a red one-sleeved shirt, a pair of long yellow pants and a pair of brown boots. She also has a belt with a piece of rope attached. Background The routine takes place in a jungle with a temple, a river and a volcano in the back part of the background. At some parts, some red and yellow, or green and yellow, lights on the temple light up. During the chorus, the volcano can be seen erupting. Showers of lava are also seen around the dancer. At the beginning and at the end, some leaves are seen obscuring the screen. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: All: Put your right arm up. brandnewstartallgoldmoves.png|Both Gold Moves bnsgm.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Brand New Start ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''The Final Countdown Captions Brand New Start ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Explorer On The Ground * Explorer's Lash * Indiana Swing * Inidiana Girl (JD4 spelling error) * Walk Like An Explorer Trivia *This is the second song promoted by Cheetos, along with ''You Make Me Feel.... ** This makes Just Dance 4 the third game to feature hidden songs, after Just Dance 3 and was Just Dance: Greatest Hits. It is followed by Just Dance 2014. *This is the fourth Anja song ever released. It's also the fourth Anja song featured on Just Dance. The others are Dance All Nite, Baby Don't Stop Now and Crazy Little Thing. **This is her only song that was never uploaded to YouTube. * The song has an avatar in Just Dance 2014 that can be unlocked along with the Mashup of Love Boat (unlockable only in August). * The final line of lyrics ("This is a brand new start") fades off before the highlighting begins, although they are sung. * In the instructions booklet, Jungle Drum appears as this song's menu icon. * This is Anja's last song with Ubisoft before she sued them. * This is the last song that Julia Spiesser choreographed for Ubisoft. * The song has a glitch on Kinect; sometimes, the intro after the Dancer Selection Menu will briefly lag. Gallery Brandnewstart.png|Brand New Start 82.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar 184413 420736384663784 1917615636 n.jpg|Jungle Drum dancer as 'Brand New Start' in the instruction booklet. Videos ANJA_-_Brand_New_Start Brand_New_Start_-_Anja_Just_Dance_4 Category:Songs Category:NTSC region Category:Solo Songs Category:Code Required Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs By Ubisoft Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:2010's Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Ubisoft Studios Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs with glitches Category:Pop Songs Category:EDM Songs